Carta para una Senka
by Rebeca18
Summary: Misao decidió escribir una carta para la siguiente Senka para llenarla de esperanzas y demostrar que incluso ellas pueden ser felices. One-Shot.


_Capitulo Único: Carta para una Senka_

 _ **~ Cada cierto periodo de tiempo nace una humana especial,**_

 _ **Una humana que será perseguida por demonios…**_

 _ **Ya que si estos beben su sangre podrán alargar sus vidas,**_

 _ **Ser inmortales si comen su carne,**_

 _ **Traer prosperidad a sus clanes si la toman como esposa.**_

 _ **Ella, es la Senka ~**_

…

 _.._

 _._

 _Querida Senka,_

 _Te escribo estas líneas para darte esperanza, también todo mi apoyo y para consolarte en los días más oscuros que tengas. Mi deseo es hacerte llegar unas pocas palabras que te llenen de fuerza y decirte que incluso nosotras, las Senkas, podemos ser felices a pesar de nuestro cruel destino._

 _Nuestra vida es más dura que la de cualquier otra humana, siempre te tendrás que enfrentar a peligrosos Ayakashi que intentan engañarte para matarte. Te sentirás sola y con miedo, y a veces tal vez no veas una salida y te sientas perdida… Pero te diré la clave para que una Senka pueda sobrevivir, y tener una vida larga, plena y feliz:_

 _ **Amor**_ _. Un amor incondicional que solamente_ _ **ÉL**_ _puede darte, un amor intenso y apasionado que te mantendrá con vida, porque tu corazón latirá sólo por_ _ **ÉL**_ _, y tú solamente querrás estar a su lado._

 _Y cuando le encuentres no dudes en amarlo, porque será un amor puro sin segundas intenciones hacia tu persona. Confía en él y ámale._

 _No intentes huir de nuestro destino, tú cuerpo siempre será perseguido y deseado por los Ayakashi, debes ser fuerte y enfrentarlos con valentía. No te rindas. No es un camino fácil, pero somos especiales… Hemos nacido con este maldito Don pero también con una gran fuerza de voluntad y deseos de seguir viviendo._

 _Confío en ti, sé que eres fuerte y que podrás encontrar tu amor verdadero,_ _ **ÉL**_ _siempre te protegerá y te amará, no temas._

 _Por favor, ten una vida plena y feliz._

 _Con todo mi amor y cariño,_

 _Misao, una Senka que pudo vivir felizmente_

Al terminar de leer la carta que le había sido entregada, la hermosa muchacha de cabellos largos negros y profundos ojos verdes miró al mensajero que le entregó las palabras de la anterior Senka hacia su persona. La muchacha parecía tener diez y seis años más o menos, vestía con un _Kimono Komon_ ***** de color blanco de fondo y pétalos de flores de cerezo rosados repartidos por él. En su cintura lleva una _katana_ ***** de mango blanco atada al _obi_ ***** rojo.

La chica mira al mensajero con desconfianza, vuelve a poner la carta en el sobre donde pone con bonitas letras " _Para la Senka_ " y se lo guarda en el Kimono.

 **Espero que las palabras de la anterior Senka le sean útiles en su vida** –dice el anciano mensajero, que viste con un yukata oscuro y con su mano derecha sujeta un bastón de madera-

 **Anciano, tú eres un Ayakashi.** –dice ella con desprecio en su mirada- **Un demonio Tengu ¿cierto?** –el anciano asiente- **tengo entendido que la anterior Senka fue raptada por un Tengu…**

 **Oh, no debes preocuparte.** –dice el anciano sonriéndole levemente- **yo no pienso hacerte ningún daño, y tampoco revelaré tu localización a otros Ayakashi.** –la Senka le mira con desconfianza, frunciendo el ceño-

 **Ningún demonio sabe de mí porque siempre que me cruzo a uno… no le dejo que lo vaya contando a los demás.** –dice ella y lleva su mano al mango de su Katana- **anciano, espero que no te vayas de la lengua.**

 **No debes preocuparte, joven Senka.** –dice él y se sienta en un banco cercano de aquel templo rodeado de árboles de cerezo- **ha sido difícil encontrarte, pero me encomendaron está importante misión hace mucho tiempo. Le di mi palabra y no pienso fallarle.** –cierra sus ojos mientras sonríe-

 **Anciano, ¿Acaso conociste a la anterior Senka?** –pregunta con curiosidad, aún mantiene las distancias. La vida le enseño a desconfiar de todos de mala manera-

 **Oh si… La conocí.** –murmura y por un momento mira perdido los árboles de cerezo, sumido en sus pensamientos-

 **¿Cómo era?** –lo que en verdad deseaba saber es sí en la carta no le mentía ¿Podía tener una vida feliz?-

 **Ella…** -hace una pausa y cuando encuentra las palabras mira a la joven Senka- **siempre sonreía.** –la joven se sorprende y se sienta al lado del anciano, desea saber más- **Fue muy feliz. Pero al fin y al cabo era humana, y su hora llegó hace mucho tiempo. Pero no nos dejó del todo… Tuvo un hijo.**

 **Traer prosperidad al clan…** -murmura para sí misma la joven Senka, se sabe de cabeza lo que es: " _al beber su sangre los demonios alargarán su vida, al comer su carne serán inmortales y si la desposan traerán prosperidad a sus clanes_ "- **con que a eso se refería…** -susurra para sí misma-

 **No te preocupes** –le dice el anciano y ella nota como aprieta los puños arrugando su kimono, se relaja y mira al anciano- **ella vivió felizmente con su amado Ayakashi. Aquel que la protegió y la tomo por esposa.**

 **¡Pero eso es injusto! Seguro la hechizó…** -dice ella furiosa, muchas veces se ha cruzado con Ayakashi que le han declarado matrimonio- **solamente lo hacen para obtener nuestro cuerpo.**

 **No siempre.** –el anciano se levanta- **él la amó de verdad y ella a él.** –dijo con tal seriedad que la joven Senka no pudo discutírselo- **bueno, es hora de marcharme. Me ha alegrado conocerte joven Senka… Y espero la carta te sirva, de verdad.** –el anciano comienza a alejarse-

 **¡Espera!** –la joven Senka corre hasta él y le da un abrazo- **no sé porqué… pero, siento un aura especial en ti que me hace sentir bien. Feliz.** –tras decir eso se aleja un poco- **¿Quién eres, anciano?** –él solamente le sonríe-

 **No soy tu enemigo.** –le dice- **cuídate joven Senka.** –y tal como vino igual de misterioso se fue, dejando a la joven de cabellos negros con muchas dudas en la cabeza y con su corazón lleno de esperanzas-

…

Desde pequeña tuvo que arreglárselas sola, sus padres murieron cuando unos Ayakashi entraron en su casa queriendo comérsela. Sus padres creyeron que eran ladrones e intentaron enfrentarlos pero fue en vano. Ella escapo y llego a un templo cercano a su casa, donde los Ayakashi no pudieron entrar. Allí una amable sacerdotisa la acogió y ayudó. Enseñó a la niña a defenderse y a luchar con una Katana. También logró aprender unos cuantos hechizos que repelaban a los Ayakashi.

Pero también la sacerdotisa murió intentando ayudarla contra los Ayakashi. Desde entonces, la joven Senka lucha cada día para seguir con vida.

…

Se ve a la joven barriendo el patio del templo, y de forma inesperada aparecen unos Ayakashi.

 **¡Te encontramos Senka!** –dice uno con orejas de perro, grandes colmillos y garras-

 **¡Tomaremos tu cuerpo y seremos inmortales!** –dice otro también con característica de animal-

Junto los dos Ayakashi unos pequeños demonios también pasaron la barrera que colocó alrededor del templo, la joven Senka les miró con aburrimiento y sin miedo, con la mano derecha tomo el mango de su Katana y soltó la escoba que tenía en la mano izquierda, lista para luchar.

Logró vencer fácilmente al Ayakashi perro pero el otro se resistía más, ya que poseía una armadura que su Katana no podía atravesar.

 **¿Te rendirás Senka? Si lo haces te prometo matarte rápidamente y no devorarte viva…** -le dice sonriendo de una forma espeluznante, la Senka le miro con asco y odio para luego ponerse de nuevo en posición de lucha- **bien, entonces…** -pero el Ayakashi no pudo terminar la frase ya que de repente se vio envuelto en llamas azules- **pero ¿Qué?** –sorprendido intento escapar pero las llamas le consumieron y solamente se escucho un grito desgarrador de su parte, segundos después solamente quedaban sus cenizas. Los pequeños demonios escaparon asustados y la Senka frunció su ceño-

 **¿Qué sucedió?** –susurro para sí misma, sorprendida-

 **¡Con que eres una Senka!** –ella voltea al escuchar una voz juguetona y varonil, proveniente de detrás suya, y ve a un hermoso chico de cabello plateado algo largo y revuelto, de ojos azules claros, en su cabeza sobresalen unas orejas puntiagudas de zorro y también una cola, sus colmillos y uñas son un poco más largas de lo habitual y lleva un yukata azul oscuro. Al acercarse a ella las características de zorro desaparecen quedando solamente un hermoso chico que parece tener su edad- **¡Hola, soy yo I-!**

 **No me interesa.** –le corta ella y dirige su espada hacia él-

 **¡Wo~!** –exclama esquivando su ataque- **¡Que violenta!** –la mira sonriendo de lado, ella le volvió a atacar- **¡Waah, pero ¿porque me atacas!?**

 **Eres un Ayakashi** –le dice ella, él se cruza de brazos y la mira con seriedad-

 **¿No te acuerdas de mí…?** –pregunta y ella detiene sus ataques, le mira de arriba abajo pero no recuerda haberle visto- **¡Soy yo** _ **Seiki-chan**_ **!**

Y entonces, Seiki recordó un incidente que sucedió hace mucho tiempo, ella tendría unos nueve o diez años cuando saliendo del colegio encontró a un grupo de niños molestando a otro niño un poco más pequeño que los demás, ella no dudo en ayudarle con las técnicas de lucha que la sacerdotisa le había enseñado. Los niños salieron huyendo y el otro, el que había sido atacado, seguía cubriéndose la cabeza mientras sollozaba.

Ella le acarició la cabeza y entonces notó como este tenía orejas de zorro y colita de zorro de color plateado como su pelo. Pero entonces solo podía pensar en que era un niño pequeño llorando. Pero ante las caricias de ella volvió a sonreír. Ella sonrió y le dijo " _¡No seas débil o seguirán molestándote, se fuerte y cuídate!"_ Unas palabras que no pensó bien antes de decirlas, solamente no quería verle llorar más. El niño sonrió a pesar de tener unos cuantos raspones y heridas, y contestó _"¡Hai, seré fuerte y algún día te protegeré yo!"_. Después de eso volvieron a verse unas pocas veces más, ella le dijo su nombre y él el suyo, después un día simplemente no volvieron a verse.

 **A-ah…** -Seiki se quedo sin palabras por un momento- **Ikuto-kun…** -susurro acordándose de su nombre, y al mencionarlo él sonrió de forma tan radiante que logro hacerla sonrojar-

 **¡Qué bien que te acuerdes de mi!** –dice realmente feliz y le salta encima para abrazarla, ella se pone más roja y le empuja- **¡Ay!** –dice al caer al suelo- ¿ **Pero qué haces?**

 **¡Eso debería decir yo!** –alza la voz al estar nerviosa ante el contacto físico, ya que de normal ella es más tranquila y serena-

 **Mo~ antes eras más cariñosa** –se queja él- **¿Y desde cuando eres una Senka?** –pregunta sonriendo inocente aún desde el suelo-

 **En serio…** -la chica le mira con ojos entrecerrados- **¿No te has dado cuenta? Lo soy desde que nací.**

 **Oh…** -Ikuto se cruza de brazos y se pone pensativo, luego se levanta y se acerca a ella, levanta su mano derecha y acaricia la mejilla de la chica con suavidad y ternura haciendo que se estremezca ante el contacto:- **es que cuando estoy cerca de Seiki-chan no puedo dejar de ver sus hermosos ojos…** -confiesa un poco sonrojado haciendo que ella se vuelva a sonrojar-

 **¡Idiota, cualquier Ayakashi se daría cuenta!** –dice y luego coge la escoba y sigue barriendo- **vete, que tengo trabajo.** –ordena, ya que desde hace rato su corazón late más rápido de lo normal-

 **¿Me estás echando?** –se pone una mano en el pecho y pone una expresión triste a la vez que baja sus orejas de zorro- **y yo que vine a mostrarle a Seiki-chan cuan fuerte me hice… ¡Tal como dijiste!**

 **¡Lárgate!** –Seiki le avienta la escoba pero él la esquiva y se va, pero no muy lejos solamente a la rama de un árbol de cerezo cercano-

 **Mo~** -se queja al ver a Seiki que sigue barriendo tranquila- **Seiki-chan me echo…**

Seiki, totalmente roja de la vergüenza, sigue barriendo intentando que su corazón se calme. Pero no hay manera ya que sigue latiendo fuertemente llegando a que no escuche nada más que el propio latido de su corazón.

Y entonces saca de su Kimono la carta que había recibido antes.

 _ **Porque tu corazón latirá sólo por ÉL**_

Se detuvo en esa frase al volver a leer la carta. Se sonrojo al volver a pensar en el abrazo del chico y de cómo acaricio su rostro.

 _ **Y tú solamente querrás estar a su lado**_

Leyó el siguiente párrafo y entonces volteo hacia los árboles de cerezo, donde sus miradas se cruzaron, él sonrió y le saludo enérgico con la mano. Seiki se sonrojo y suspiro, hizo un gesto como diciendo que fuera a ella. Ikuto no lo dudo y de un salto llego donde ella.

 **Fui descortés.** –dice ella- **perdón.** –luego le mira a los ojos- **Hola de nuevo, Ikuto-kun.**

 **¡Waa~ que linda eres Seiki-chan!** –dice abrazándola y está vez ella no le aparta-

 _ **Y cuando le encuentres no dudes en amarlo, porque será un amor puro sin segundas intenciones hacia tu persona. Confía en él y ámale.**_

Recordó esa frase de la carta, y cerro sus ojos disfrutando del contacto.

 **Seiki-chan…** -Ikuto susurro su nombre en su oído-… **hueles muy bien ¿sabes?**

 **¡T-tonto, que cosas dices!** –ella se aparta sonrojada- **v-ven… te invito a merendar…** -murmura cruzándose de brazos- **sólo para charlar un poco, que hace mucho que no nos vemos.**

 **¡Siii~ bieeen~!** –grita él feliz y ambos se adentran en el templo-

Seiki va tras él y ve como da saltitos de alegría pareciendo un niño pequeño, mientras sigue acordándose de la carta y su contenido, preguntándose si de verdad podrá ser feliz en esa vida y no estaría siempre luchando por sobrevivir. Aunque le gustaría que Ikuto estuviera a su lado por siempre, sonriendo como cuando la mira como si ella fuera lo más preciado en su mundo…

En ese momento una fuerte ráfaga de viento movió sus cabellos e hizo que cerrará los ojos.

… _ **ÉL siempre te protegerá y te amará, no temas…**_

Logró escuchar con claridad entre el viento y sorprendida miro hacia el cielo. Seiki cerró los ojos y sonrió.

…

El anciano una vez alejado del templo donde vive la nueva Senka mira al cielo sonriente.

 **Oka-san… Oto-san…** -susurra al viento y cierra sus ojos acordándose de ellos- **Creo que… tu carta le servirá a la joven Senka, Oka-san…**

….

…

..

.

 **¿Les gustó? Espero que si jejej se me ocurrió así de la nada, pensé que tan bondadosa que es Misao dejaría algo para la siguiente Senka –supongo- ya que a ella le fue bien desearía llenar de esperanzas a la siguiente para que no se rindiese –digo yo-… Ah y elegí el nombre de los protagonistas porque…:**

 **Seiki significa: estrella o principio.**

 **Ikuto significa: Muchas estrellas.**

 **Tienen significados parecidos. Y me parecieron bonitos.**

 **Y una aclaración:**

*El Komon es un kimono para ser usado diariamente, por lo tanto es el más informal. Los delicados pequeños patrones se distribuyen regularmente decorando la tela, que se tiñe usando plantillas. Usos: para salir a comprar, una comida informal, diariamente, etc.

*Katana: espada.

*Obi: es lo que se ata en la cintura cuando se usa Kimono.

 **Bueno, eso es todo, ¡gracias por leer! :)**

 **Saludos, besos**

 **Rebeka~**


End file.
